


The Lioness

by hope_to_last



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_to_last/pseuds/hope_to_last
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Cersei likes to imagine a life without Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lioness

The deep of the night is the time for dangerous thoughts and forbidden dreams. It is the time when Queen Cersei lets her mind wander in a rare sleepless night, the heat and worries clinging to her. She tosses around in her bed, wishing Jaime could be here to keep her company. However her brother's busy guarding Robert's door while her idiot husband probably fucks a dozen whores. In the meanwhile she's lonely without her brother, her lover, and it's Robert's fault. It always is Robert's fault whenever she's unhappy, he's the burden she has carried around for seventeen years. The beautiful Cersei Lannister, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms; what else could a woman wish for? Too bad no one realizes she's married to a useless, unfaithful and drunkard of a man.

She loves her twin as much as she despises her husband but from time to time, Cersei fantasizes about another life that involves a man who would be a good king and husband, and that's not Jaime. Those times she imagines something different from what she's always had, something she knows it would never belong to her. The image of Lord Stark immediately appears in her mind. Lord Eddard might appear cold and too stiff to manipulate like Robert, but she thought herself capable of molding him to her interests in case of need. In any case, he would be a competent King and the people would love them, a union of gold and silver to reign the Seven Kingdoms. Yes, it would have been for the best if Robert had died during the rebellion and Ned had been crowned King instead. Ned would never humiliate her like Robert did, calling for a dead woman in their wedding night, taking whores and servant girls in any corner of the palace. She might even feel generous and send his bastard son as a squire to Casterly Rock, instead of getting rid of him. And her sons would be her pride, beautiful like she is and brave like their father. In this fantasy her kids sometimes look like her real children and other times they look slightly different, a bit like Ned.

Cersei feels herself become moist between her legs and promptly brings her hand down there, her fingers slipping in the wet warmth of her cunt. She imagines what would it be like to lay in Ned's arms as he makes love to her, gentle and caring, nothing like when a too drunk Robert comes to her room to take what he considers his rights. She twists her fingers just like Jaime does, bringing her closer to the climax, and the image in her mind changes to her twin and back to Ned, blurring and becoming a new idea of having them both at once in her bed, both of them pleasing her... their Queen… Cersei bits back a little scream as she trembles and shakes, clenching around her fingers, feeling for a moment as if the sweet dream was real.

She soon comes back to reality from the high of her orgasm, her skin sticky with sweat, annoying her, like the fact that Robert is alive. Cersei sighs and turns around, trying to find some sleep and mustering a little more patience for the next day, reminding herself that she is a lioness and in the end lions always win over stags.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the series kink meme at LJ. While reading the book, the idea of Cersei/Ned never crossed my mind, but the TV series made me ship it XD
> 
> The prompt was: Cersei/Ned. There is part of Cersei who can't help wonder if she and the Seven Kingdoms would be happier if Ned was King, and her husband, in place of Robert.


End file.
